


Distressed boys

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Connor has ADHD, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Feel free to come kick me in the face. I have Angst and Smut ideas for the Connor/Markus, so





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come kick me in the face. I have Angst and Smut ideas for the Connor/Markus, so

Connor fiddled relentlessly with his suit tie, adjusting it every so often, just to find his fingers entangled in the fabric, crumpling it up.  
He was nervous. Anyone would be nervous. He watched as the elevator dinged every 5 seconds or so, indicating which floor he was on. He broke out into a sweat when it hit the floor above his.  
He shouldn't be this nervous over something as dumb as a date, especially since this wasn't their first date. 

Actually, it was probably because he would be dining with not only his boyfriend, but his boyfriend's family.  
He broke down the moment the elevator opened, crouching in on himself and panicking.  
He grasped a handful of his work jacket, breathing in and out heavily. He blinked around his surroundings, before standing up, and pressing the down button. He couldn't do it.  
His anxeity fled through him rapidly, causing his breathing to increase.  
He felt absolutely terrible for so many things he could control, but didn't have the courage to. He was terrified. And he was to terrified to tell Markus that he was terrified.  
He didn't want to upset Markus, but the other part of him urged him on that this was a good idea anyways. To just go home and forget that the night ever happened.  
He felt his legs move on his own, after the elevator reached the bottom floor, sliding himself into the back of his cramped Subaru, pulling one of his Squishies out from the back seat pockets.  
He traced over the paint chipped fish squishy his dad had bought him a few months back. Connor always Carried comfort things from home. Things usually like his blanket, childhood plushies, and squishes. He Happened to like the fish one the most. He held it close, shaking his leg automatically to the rythem of his heart.  
He hated his mini breakdowns. He really did. But he was happy to have a place where he could hide when he started acting up.  
Connor ran his free hand through his clean hair, twitching every so often.  
Even after he was calmed down, he still sat on the fabric seats, slumping helplessly across the back seat, squishie close to his chest. 

He turned, when his thoughts began swarming his mind. Toxic thoughts of how Markus probably only dated Connor through pity. How he probably didn't even love connor. 

He twitched to the thoughts, thinking about how he should've kept his mouth shut. He swore the only feasible reason someone as perfect as his boyfriend would actually date someone like connor, is because of guilt.  
Panic began again, and his body shook. God.  
Dumb. Dumb. Dumb.  
Frazzled thoughts.  
Stulid. Stupid. Stupid.  
Toxic imagery.  
He only loves you out of pity.  
No one really wants to be with someone on the spectrum. 

Tears dripped pitifully down Connors face, soaking thinly into the fabric seats.  
With his blurred vision, he pulled out his phone, sending a text to his boyfriend.  
Pitiful.  
He sent a text saying he was in his car, to scared to leave. Pitiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O wow, i live. Apologies in advance for spelling/punctuation errors. I'm typing this all out on my phone. 
> 
> Also, it's taken me forever to have an ounce of motivation to write this, Because i, myself, have severe ADHD, and problems with focusing on anything. I was gonna force myself to work on this a while ago, but i ended up doing that last night with my other fanfiction, which i know regret posting.

Connor jolted upwards the moment he heard knocking on his car window, anxeity rising in his chest. What if it was someone here to kill him? Or do unmentionable things to him.  
He squeezed the flaking fish squishie, glancing around his car for the noise.  
His blood ran cold at the sight of a figure he couldn't make out. Anxeity fled back through him, tears beginning to softly spring back into his eyes.  
More tears fled from his eyes the moment he saw the figure pull at the door handle, finding a success in that, and climbing in with connor, who had balled himself into a tight corner, letting sobs rack through his entire body. 

Fuck.  
How stupid was he. He was probably gonna die from his stupidity and not locking his car door.  
Fake news headlines flashed through his head.  
"Detroit detective stabbed in his own vehicle" 

It only furthered when the figure pulled connor close, freezing to the figure.  
His face forcefully buried in the strangers hoodie.  
He inhaled without much thought, recognizing the scent. It was familiar. A scent that connor would often loose himself in whenever he smelled it.  
Markus was there, holding Connor close, not saying a word. Just keeping him close to his chest, rubbing in small circular motions across Connors back, listening to his breath began to decrease into soft Paced breaths, breathing in and out in a calmed Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live bitch

Connor felt all the former tension that had built up on his elevator ride to Markus's apartment begun to fade, more tears falling from Connors already damp face, blubbering incoherently into Markus's shirt, pleading and apologizing softly for his out burst, only again being met by more praise.   
His entire body, besides his left arm was slack against Markus, holding his fish squishy in his tense arm, like it was his lifeline.   
Heavily, he lifted his head to look at his boyfriend, chocolate brown eyes meeting soft blue and green eyes, softly reassuring Connor through expression. Connor blinked, a feeling of embarrassment coating him, pushing away, but placing his right hand over Markus's, leaning down to pick up a weighted vest, draping it over himself, leaning back into Markus's embrace, sighing.   
He appreciated how much Markus really did care for him, including the harassment he'd probably endure from ignorant people, calling him a freak for dating someone who couldn't even talk, relying on Markus for all vocal communication, wandering around with his boyfriend in public with his dark blue weighted vest to keep him stable.   
He appreciated that Markus still cared for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know what else to add in. So I just,,, plastered a bunch of my own thoughts and feelings from past relationships in here.   
>  I also felt like Connor would be the kind of person to own a weighted vest to keep him grounded (haha, more self indulging shit 


End file.
